Mutter
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Mikasa tahu. Sekuat apapun seorang Eren Jaeger, ada kalanya dinding pertahanannya runtuh di hadapannya. Bukan Mikasa, bukan Armin, bukan juga Titan. Melainkan olehnya, seorang wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidup.


Mikasa tahu. Sekuat apapun seorang Eren Jaeger, ada kalanya dinding pertahanannya runtuh di hadapannya. Bukan Mikasa, bukan Armin, bukan juga Titan. Melainkan olehnya, seorang wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidup.

.

**Mutter**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning: typo(s), etc. Don't like don't read don't flame.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Mikasa tahu. Eren Jaeger bukan sembarang pria. Dia mungkin adalah pria yang kekuatannya melampaui dugaannya. Tiap kata yang diucapkannya mengandung tekad yang senantiasa berkobar. Pria yang selalu penuh kejutan.

Dan juga, ada satu hal yang tak bisa dipungkirinya. Eren Jaeger adalah seorang manusia. Sekuat apapun dia, dia memiliki batasan, kelemahan. Bukan, dia bukanlah lelaki yang akan meringkuk ketakutan di hadapan Titan. Bukan makhluk aneh itulah yang menjadi kelemahannya, yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

Tapi wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum lembut. Wanita yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi lelaki itu. Wanita yang dirindukannya.

.

.

.

Barangkali Mikasa bukannya sekedar tahu. Tapi, mungkin tepatnya, Mikasa mengerti. Karena, sejujurnya, dia telah merasakannya. Rasa takut, kehilangan, rindu.. meski begitu, itu tidak menjadi kelemahan utamanya. Kelemahannya hanyalah ketika Eren terenggut dari sisinya.

Berbeda dengan Eren, itu menjadi kelemahan utamanya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua! Aku akan membasmi mereka dari muka bumi, sampai tak bersisa seekorpun!"

Itulah kali pertama Mikasa melihatnya menumpahkan air mata sederas itu. Itulah kali pertama Eren terlihat begitu lemah. Mikasa mengetahui, bahwa seberapa sering pun Eren bertengkar dengannya, sebetulnya Eren sangat mencintainya. Bahkan mungkin melebihi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Mikasa waktu itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh iba. Sejak awal dia bertemu Eren pun dia sudah mengerti. Lelaki ini hanya bisa terlihat lemah di depan wanita itu. Bukan Mikasa, sekalipun Mikasa lebih kuat dan mendapat peringkat lebih tinggi darinya.

Karena Mikasa bukanlah orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Baginya, Mikasa tak lebih dari sekedar saudara, meski sebenarnya, dia sendiri berharap lebih.

.

.

.

"Aku akan masuk militer."

Dan Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa mungkin lelaki di hadapannya ini ingin meneruskan impiannya menjadi anggota Scouting Legion? Tidak! Dia telah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya. Tapi sulit, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekad seorang lelaki kuat sepertinya. Tidak ada.

Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa dilontarkannya untuk menaggapi tekad Eren.

"Aku juga ikut."

.

.

.

"HAH!"

Eren terperanjat saat dilihatnya saat ini dia berada di tengah lautan darah. Banyak mayat-mayat perwira yang mengapung mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa..kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Didengarnya seseorang merintih pelan, "Ibu.. Ibu.."

Dan hatinya seperti menjerit.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kita semua seperti ini? Apa memang.. manusia hanya ditakdirkan untuk menangis ketakutan di hadapan para Titan? Kenapa? Ibu.."

Dan dia teringat kembali. Sosok ibunya yang ramah, ibunya yang selalu tersenyum, ibunya yang selalu memikirkan keselamatan putranya, dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Air mata mengalir di wajah tirusnya yang penuh darah. Pedih, itulah yang dirasakannya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" Dia berteriak kencang, mengangkat tangan kirinya yang telah terputus. "AKU AKAN MEMBASMI MEREKA SEMUA DARI MUKA BUMI!"

Tangan kiri itu bertumbuh. Lebih besar, lebih besar, keluar menembus rahang Titan berjanggut itu. Lalu, dari perut Titan itu, keluarlah dia, sosok Titan Eren yang besar dan bermata hijau. Tanpa ragu, dia meggunakan kedua kaki raksasanya untuk melangkah, menginjak kepala Titan berjanggut itu berkali-kali.

Sesaat dilihatnya seekor Titan kecil mendekatinya. Tanpa ragu, dia juga ikut mendekati, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Saat Titan kecil itu menerjang, Titan Eren langsung menyambutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan meninju rahangnya, sampai Titan itu terpental beberapa meter.

Dan dia meraung. Raungan kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, tekad membunuh Titan itu sudah ada sejak lama. Tapi, ada satu pemicu utama yang membuatnya berani bersumpah.

Ibunya. Ibunya yang mati dengan tragis namun terhormat, demi melindungi dia dan Mikasa, dua buah hati yang dicintainya.

Semua ini salahku!

Kalimat itu terus terngiang, tiap kali Eren mengingat kejadian itu. Dia terus berandai-andai, jika dia tidak seegois itu dan pergi dari rumah, setidaknya dia akan mati bersama ibunya.

Kenapa?

Sejujurnya Mikasa juga tahu. Di balik teriakan tekadnya yang selalu menyerukan keinginanya untuk membunuh semua makhluk raksasa itu, ada suatu maksud tersirat.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam ibuku! Ibuku yang telah kalian renggut kehidupannya!"

.

.

.

Mikasa tahu. Sekuat apapun seorang Eren Jaeger, ada kalanya dinding pertahanannya runtuh di hadapannya. Bukan Mikasa, bukan Armin, bukan juga Titan. Melainkan olehnya, seorang wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidup.

Ibunya, Carla Jaeger.

.

.

.

Karena hanya di hadapan ibunyalah, seorang Eren Jaeger yang terkenal kuat bisa menumpahkan air matanya.

.

.

**FIN**

.

A/N: Oke, saya akui ini masih abal-abal. Saat lagi bosan, mendadak ide ini terlintas, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung saya ketik. Mungkin ini juga termasuk fic kilat. Jujur, saya masih bingung, apa fic ini bisa dikategorikan bagus atau tidak, menyedihkan atau tidak. Hanya dengan modal nekatlah ini di publish.

Berniat memberi review, kritik, atau saran (tolong jangan flame)?


End file.
